


Translation

by captainpeaches



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/F, Lesbian Character, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: You are the assistant to the Avengers and you have a stressful day. Your girlfriend, Natasha, notices and takes care of you.P.S. I'm sorry for not updating in a while!





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Natasha x reader and I've wanted to write this one for a while. I went through several drafts and I think this version is perfect. If you are interesting and gay like I am (well...bi but whatever), feel free to check out my Wanda x reader. Enjoy!

Being the errand runner for the Avengers wasn’t the easiest job in the world. You were stressed to the max on an average of about three days through every one of your five day work weeks. Unfortunately, today was one of those days.

As soon as you woke up, you realized that you had slept through your phone’s alarm and immediately ran to your bathroom to shower. It was a tradition for you to go out every morning and get everybody’s coffee after they finished their morning training sessions.

After you got yourself dressed and brushed your teeth, FRIDAY began to tell you everything that the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes needed you to do for them today as you scrambled for the garage. Every member had at least three or more things for you except for your girlfriend or eight months, Natasha.

The two of you had met through Steve about five months before you dated. You had told your close friend that you were (sexuality) a week before and he thought that you and Natasha would make a cute couple.

When you had first met her, you had no idea that she was an Avenger. You knew everything out Steve and his line of work, but you thought she was just his neighbor. It wasn’t until she saved you from a mugger that she told you. She also noticed that you didn’t live in a very nice part of New York and offered you a room at the facility. Tony offered you your current job and now you are at where you are now.  
x  
“FRIDAY, one thing at a time please!” you shouted as you started the engine to one of Tony’s Audis.

The AI apologized and grew silent.  
x  
You placed the drink carriers down on the counter just in time to see everyone exiting the shower rooms and dressed in their pajamas. Steve of course was the only one wearing everyday clothing.

They all thanked you and left for the lounge room with their freshly made beverages, leaving you alone with Natasha.

“Oversleep?” she asked, noticing the dark circles surrounding your (e/c) orbs.

You yawned. “Not too much. Maybe like...forty minutes?” Your voice grew quieter and quieter as you calculated the time. “I did you you extra whipped cream though.” You pointed to the latte in her hand.

She grinned. Your heart skipped a beat every time she did. “I appreciate it, baby.”

You blushed as she pressed a sweet kiss onto your lips.

“Go join the team,” you told her as you pulled her in for a hug. “I have a shit ton of things to do today.” You sighed. “Damn. I forgot that it’s laundry day.”

Natasha frowned. “(Y/N), do you need some help?”

You shook your head. “No, no. Your job is being a full time badass and saving the world. Take a break with the team. I’ll be fine, Nat.”

Your girlfriend gave you a sad smile. “Alright, but if you need me, have FRIDAY call me over.” She gave you one last kiss. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you even more, Nat.”

“Impossible!”  
x  
The rest of the day had you feeling as if the whole weight of the world had been slammed down on you. By the time you had finished every task, it was almost midnight. You were hungry because you had only eaten half of a sandwich around noon, but you were way too exhausted to pull something out of the fridge.

The Avengers had a way easier day than you. All they had to do was go out every now and then to stop enemies from attacking New York. Arguably, the team spent more time on the couches and watching action movies.

You had promised them that you would join when you were done, but all you wanted to do at the moment was sleep for a million years.  
x  
Natasha tore her gaze from the second Mission Impossible only to see you dragged your half asleep self over to you bedroom. The spy leapt up and ran over without thinking.

You jumped as you felt her arms hoist you above the ground. You leaned on her shoulder as Natasha carried you over to her bedroom bridal style. Laying down next to each other on her queen sized mattress was one of yours and her favorite things to do.

After she gently set you down, Natasha grabbed the softest blanket from her closet. After she double checked to make sure that you were comfortable, the laid down next to you. You wanted to thank her, but a yawn came out every time you opened your mouth.

Her arm was wrapped protectively around your waist while the other one was slowly stroking your (hair length and color) hair.

“I’ll talk to them about their requests for you,” she whispered. “I don’t like seeing my baby to tired because Sam doesn’t want to fold his underwear.” She quietly laughed to herself.

You began to slowly drift off into sleep as Natasha continued to talk to you. The only problem was that you had no idea how to speak Russian.  
x  
The next morning, you woke up to the sound of your girlfriend humming in the shower. You smiled and rolled over to check the time on your phone. You slept through your alarm that went off three hours ago. You failed to wake up in time to grab everyone’s drinks.

Natasha came out wrapped in a (favorite color) towel just as you were about to crawl out of bed.

“No. Stay,” she told you as she kissed your cheek. “Let me get dressed and I’ll bring you breakfast.”

“I need to get up though, Nat. I overslept by a lot,” you replied in confusion.

She smirked. “I had Stark give you the rest of the week off and I’m not going to any missions today. I’ll be right back.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever!” you called as she disappeared into her large walk in closet.

You threw your head back down on the fluffy pillow and tried to remember everything that happened the night before, the carrying, the hair stroking…

“What the hell did she even saw?” you asked yourself out loud as you remembered Natasha’s Russian words.

“I just sent the full translation as a text message,” FRIDAY spoke, interrupting your thoughts.

You jumped at the AI’s voice, but you thanked her and proceeded to open the text.

 

Russian: (Y/N), vy prekrasny. Vsyakaya meloch' o tebe ideal'na. YA ne mogu dozhdat'sya, chtoby poprosit' tebya stat' moyey zhenoy.

English: (Y/N), you are beautiful. Every little thing about you is perfect. I can’t wait to ask you to be my wife.

 

You began to tear up at Natasha’s words. You pulled up the search engine on your phone and began to type.  
x  
The first thing Natasha saw when she came back was you sitting on the bed wearing one of her pajama shirts that was a little too big for you. Your eyes were a little puffy from the tears moments ago, but before she could ask you about them, you spoke.

“YA by na tebe zhenilsya.”

I would marry you in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I put the Russian words in Translate so they might not be accurate, but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
